lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Éponine Thénardier
Éponine Thénardier is a character in the novel Les Misérables by Victor Hugo. She is the eldest daughter and first-born child of Monsieur and Madame Thénardier. Novel Éponine and her younger sister Azelma are first introduced as toddlers in Montfermeil, France in 1818. Their parents Monsieur and Madame Thénardier run their own business as innkeepers. When Éponine and Azelma first meet Cosette, also a toddler, the three of them play together. After taking in Cosette, the Thénardiers abuse her, sell her wardrobe, make her wear rags and force her to work for the inn. At the same time, Éponine and Azelma are spoiled by their parents. The two sisters wear pretty dresses, own many toys, and amuse themselves all day by playing. Following their parents’ example, Éponine and Azelma also mistreat Cosette and at times ignore her. In 1823, on Christmas Eve, Éponine and Azelma look at a very pretty and expensive doll on display in a Christmas fair. Cosette had also looked at it, but discreetly. Later that night, Éponine and Azelma are playing with their own doll together, but then abandon it on the floor to dress up a kitten instead. Cosette then sees the doll and takes it. Éponine and Azelma suddenly notice Cosette with their doll and tell on her to their mother. After Jean Valjean sees this, he briefly leaves the inn, comes back, and gives Cosette the doll from the fair, as he had left to buy it for her. This results in the two sisters to express jealousy towards Cosette for the first time. Eponine is badass and she will fuck your shit up with her angry fab attitude. She does the frick frack with Montparnasse more often than not, and she is dom as heckie with him. She is a kinky little shit who whips him, cuffs him, gags and binds him, and gives him cigarette burns on his back. You know, the really hard to reach part on your shoulder blade that is ironically always itchy, but you can never reach it. He is such a bottom, and he just takes it like a bitch. Throughout the next eight years, the Thénardiers' inn goes bankrupt, and the family move to Paris. They become completely impoverished, and live in a dirty, run-down apartment at Gorbeau House. They also live under the surname "Jondrette." Éponine, now an adolescent, has become ragged, haggard and is prematurely aging due to living in poverty and has a hoarse voice due to drinking. She and Azelma help Thénardier to racketeer. Éponine falls blindly in love with her neighbor Marius, who lives next door to her and her family in the same apartment building. She first meets him at his apartment to give him a begging letter from her father. To try to impress him, she demonstrates her literacy by reading aloud a passage from a book and then writing a sentence, "Les cognes sont là" ("The police are here." "Cognes" is argot slang for "police"). She then opens up to Marius about her life and her hardships. He feels pity for her and gives her five francs, and she thanks him in argot. Éponine then leaves to visit a nearby church to ask a philanthropist and his daughter to make a charitable visit to her family. Coincidentally, and unbeknown to Éponine, they turn out to be Valjean and Cosette. When they visit the Thénardier family, Marius recognizes Cosette. After Valjean and Cosette leave, Marius asks Éponine to find Cosette's address. Discovering that he is only in love with Cosette, she is unhappy with his request, but agrees to help him find her for him after making him promise to give her anything she wants as payment. Later that day, Valjean comes back to the apartment alone with rent money. He is ambushed by Thénardier (recognizing Valjean) and a gang called the Patron-Minette, and they attempt to rob him. Éponine and Azelma participate in the crime by keeping watch outside for the police. When the men decide to kill Valjean, Marius stops them by throwing Éponine's literacy note through the wall. Thénardier reads it and thinks Éponine threw it inside as a warning. Thénardier, Madame Thénardier and the gang try to escape, but are stopped and arrested by Javert. Éponine and Azelma are also arrested, but both are released after two weeks. After Éponine is released, Babet assigns her to inspect a house. Discovering that it is Valjean and Cosette's house, she informs him the house has no worth. Éponine does not find Marius for six weeks. With the assistance of the churchwarden Mabeuf, she finds Marius in a park called "The Field of the Lark." With some reluctance, she tells him she found Cosette's address. Marius makes Éponine swear not to let her father know the address, and after some persuasion, she promises. She then tells Marius that she wants her payment, and he puts a five-franc coin in her hand. She opens her fingers and lets it fall to the ground, and tells him it is not money she wants. After Éponine shows Marius the house, he watches it for a few days. Marius soon meets Cosette in the gardens of the house and the two profess their love to each other. They meet with each other there throughout the past few weeks, and Éponine secretly watches Marius every time he walks to the house. One night, during one of Marius' visits with Cosette, Éponine is sitting on the ground by the gates of the house. She suddenly sees her father, Patron-Minette and Brujon attempt to break into the house. Éponine prevents the men from doing so by threatening to them that she will scream, alert the police and wake up the whole area if they so much as touch the gates. Hearing this, the men leave. The next day, Éponine disguises herself as a boy. She finds Valjean and anonymously throws a note to him, which tells him to move away. She also intercepts Cosette's letter to Marius so that Marius does not receive it (the letter includes Cosette's new temporary address and when Cosette and Valjean will leave France). The next day is the first day of the student uprising. Éponine, still in her disguise, hears about the barricades from Courfeyrac, and she comes up with a fatal idea: she and Marius will die there. She follows Courfeyrac to the barricades to learn its location, and then goes to Valjean and Cosette's house and waits. Marius arrives and discovers the house deserted. Staying hidden, Éponine lies to Marius by telling him that his friends are expecting him at the barricades. Devastated that Cosette is gone, and thinking she left the country, Marius goes, while Éponine goes back there as well. Later that night at the barricades, Éponine sees a soldier from the National Guard about to shoot Marius. Wanting to die before Marius, she steps between him and the soldier and puts her hand on the front of the soldier's musket barrel, taking the fatal shot herself. After this, she calls out to Marius and tells him she is dying. She asks him to lay her on his knees and he does so. She then confesses to Marius her role in sending him to the barricades, and why she took the shot for him. She also decides to give him Cosette's letter, concerned that if she did not, he would hold the letter against her in the afterlife. Her final request to Marius is that after she dies, he kiss her forehead. With her last breath, Éponine confesses to Marius that she might have been "a little in love" with him, and dies. Marius kisses her forehead, as he sympathizes with her for her hard life. Musical Éponine is one of the musical's most beloved characters. In most productions of this adaptation, she is made to have a more romanticized, sympathetic, likeable and relatable presentation of her character and she is not as manipulative. In the novel, most of her beauty has been lost and she has a hoarse voice. In the musical, she is traditionally pretty and her voice is not hoarse, but she is still presented as ragged and poverty-stricken. She and Marius are also portrayed as friends. Her child self remains unchanged, but she does not sing or speak onstage. Songs Act I * Castle on a Cloud (Young Éponine, silent) * Master of the House (Young Éponine, silent, 2012 film only) * Look Down * The Robbery/Javert's Intervention * Éponine's Errand * Do You Hear the People Sing? (silent) * In My Life * A Heart Full of Love * The Attack on Rue Plumet * One Day More Act II * Building the Barricade (Upon These Stones) * On My Own * A Little Fall of Rain * Night of Anguish (silent) * Valjean's Death * Finale List of Portrayers Musical Child * Original French Concept Album (mentioned only) * Original Paris stage cast (3 actresses, names unknown) * Danielle Akers, Gillian Brander, Juliette Caton – Original London cast * Chrissie McDonald – Original Broadway cast * Heather Brown, Niki Holt, Ilana Miller – Original Canadian cast (also played Young Cosette) * Anne-Laure Grondin, Nora Kati, Lynda Zaoui – 1991 Paris revival * Tess Adams, Kylie Liya Goldstein, Carly Rose Sonenclar – 2006 Broadway revival (also played Young Cosette) * Erin Cearlock, Abbey Rose Gould – Current on the 25th Anniversary US Tour (also play Young Cosette) * Julia Węgrowicz – 2010-2011 Roma Theater in Warsaw * Madeleine Haynes, Ella Owens, Lara Decaro – 2012-2013 London cast * Ella Ballentine, Saara Chaudry, Madison Oldroyd - 2013 Toronto cast (also play Young Cosette) * Scarlett Evans, Andeana Pascoulis and Matilda Shapland – Current London Cast Adolescent * Marie – Original French Concept Album * Marianne Mille – Original Paris stage cast * Frances Ruffelle – Original London cast, Original Broadway cast * Kaho Shimada – Original Symponic Recording Cast and Original Japanese Cast * Loretta Bailey – Original Canadian cast * Michelle Nicastro – 1988 USA tour * Stéphanie Martin – 1991 Paris revival * Vera Mann – 1991 Dutch Cast * Kelli James – 1988 Broadway Cast * Natalie Toro – 1988 Broadway Cast * Jennifer Naimo – 1990 Broadway Cast * Shanice – 1990 Broadway Cast * Jessica Boevers – 1991 Broadway Cast * Brandy Brown – 1991 Broadway Cast * Catherine Brunell – 1992 Broadway Cast * Kerry Butler – Broadway Theatre, Imperial Theatre * Deborah Gibson – 1992 Broadway Cast * Megan Lawrence – Broadway Theatre, Imperial Theatre * Sarah E. Litzsinger – Broadway Theatre, Imperial Theatre * Linzi Hateley – 1998 West End Production * Jane Comerford – 1989 Austrian and Vienna Tour * Sylvie Paladino – 1992 West End Production * Michele Maika – Broadway Theatre, Imperial Theatre * Candese Marchese – Broadway Theatre, Imperial Theatre * Kelli Rabke – Broadway Theatre, Imperial Theatre * Tia Riebling – Broadway Theatre, Imperial Theatre * Lea Salonga – 1993 Broadway Cast Replacement, 1995-1996 London Cast, 10th Anniversary Concert * Sarah Uriarte Berry – Broadway Theatre, Imperial Theatre * Dawn Younker – Broadway Theatre, Imperial Theatre * Andrea McArdle – 1993 National Tour * Gemma Wardle – 1994, 1997,1998, 2004 West End Production * Christeena Michelle-Riggs – 1996 West End Production * Jessica Snow Wilson – 1998 Toronto Tour * Sutton Foster – Broadway Theatre, Imperial Theatre, 3rd National Tour * Alex Sharpe – 1999 Dublin Tour * Rona Figueroa – Broadway Theatre, Imperial Theatre * Amanda Salmon – 1999 West End Production * Sandra Kim – 1999 Antwerp Tour * Joanna Ampil – 2000-2001 West End Production * Laura Michelle Kelly – 2001 West End Production * Dana Meller – 2001 West End Production * Ma-Anne Dionisio – 2002 San Fransico Tour * Leila Benhariz – 2001 Malta Tour * Caroline Sheen – 2001-2002 West End Production * Rebecca Seale – 2002 West End Production * Diana Kaarina – 2002 West End Production * Sophia Ragavelas – 2002-2004 West End Production * Allyson Brown – 2004 Copenhagen Denmark Tour * Dianne Pilkington – 2004 Powderham Castle Tour * Amanda Jane Callaghan – 2005-2006 West End Production * Melissa Lyons – 2006 Washington D.C. Tour * Sabrina Aloueche – 2006 London West End Production * Megan McGinnis – 2007 West End Production * Natalie Caswell – 2008 West End Production * Sophie Tremblay – 2009 Quebec Tour * Celia Keenan-Bolger – 2006 Broadway Revival * Lucy Scherer – 2007 Swiss Production at the Theater St. Gallen * Cassandra Compton – 2007-2008 West End Production * Lea Michele – 2008 Hollywood Bowl * Céline Purcell – 2008-2009 Dutch Revival * Nancy Sullivan – 2008-2010 West End Production * Ashley Spencer – 2009 Pittsburgh CLO Production * Samantha Barks – 2010-2011 West End Production, 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 * Lydia Fairén – 2010-2011 Madrid, 2011-2012 Barcelona, 2013-2014 Spanish Tour * Alexandra Burke – 2012 One Off Performance for Children in Need * Alexia Khadime – 2011-2012 West End Production * Helen Owen - 2012 West End Production * Chasten Harmon – 2011 25th Anniversary US Tour (Original) * Brianna Carlson-Goodman – 2012 25th Anniversary US Tour (Current; original Éponine u/s) * Rosalind James – 25th Anniversary UK Tour * Danielle Hope – 2012-2013 West End Production * Carrie Hope Fletcher – Current West End Production * Melissa O'Neil – 2013 Toronto Cast * Ewa Lachowicz – 2010-2011 Roma Theater in Warsaw * Kerrie-Anne Greenland – 2013 Original Austrailian Cast * Nikki M. James – 2014 Broadway Cast Movies Child * Gilberte Savary – 1934 films (uncredited) * 1958 film (uncredited) * 1972 mini-series (uncredited) * Rocío Brambila – 1973 series * Agathe Ladner – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Sylvie Koblizkova – 1998 film (Note: Éponine only appears as a child in this film) * Julia Portoghese – 2000 mini-series * Natalya Angel Wallace – 2012 film Adolescent * Mistinguett – 1913 films * Dorothy Bernard – 1917 film * Suzanne Nivette – 1925 film (credited as Nivette Saillard) * Orane Demazis – 1934 films * Frances Drake – 1935 film (Note: Appearance and history is different from the novel) * Delia Orman – 1948 film * Silvia Monfort – 1958 film * Angela Cardile – 1964 mini-series * Elizabeth Counsell – 1967 mini-series * Hermine Karagheuz – 1972 mini-series * María Rojo – 1973 series * Candice Patou – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Asia Argento – 2000 mini-series * Samantha Barks – 2012 film Trivia * In the musical, Éponine was one of the spirits (the other being Fantine) who greeted Valjean during his death. In the 2012 film, she is replaced by Bishop Myriel. * The actress who plays Éponine in the stage version also plays one of the prostitues in "Lovely Ladies" and in some productions one of the factory workers in "At The End of The Day" * In some stage productions, the actresses who play young Éponine and young Cosette switch roles every other production to give them more range. External Links * Éponine's Wikipedia page Gallery Musical Eponine01.jpg|Samantha Barks in the West End Production. celiaEponine.jpg|Celia Keenan-Bolger as Éponine in the 2006 Broadway Revival. CelineLesMis.jpg|Celine Purcell as Éponine in the Dutch Production. LesMisDanielle.jpg|Danielle Hope in the West End Production. Rosalind.jpg|Rosalind James in the UK Tour. αρχείο λήψης (2).jpg|Lea Salonga in the 10th Anniversary Concert. LesMiserablesFrancesRuffelleasEponi.jpg|Frances Ruffelle as Éponine in the Original London Cast Ewa L.jpg|Ewa Lachowicz in Roma Theatre in Warsaw tumblr_muefmmcpnG1ryunvxo5_r1_500leasalonga.jpg|Lea Salonga, 10th anniversary concert Film Natalya-Angel-Wallace-Eponine.jpeg|Natalya Angel Wallace as Young Éponine in the 2012 film tumblr_mhgap4yTys1s0p9aoo1_1280.jpg|Little Éponine helping her father run the inn tumblr_mibnjjHfSw1rykjlvo1_500.png E.jpg|Samantha Barks as Éponine in the 2012 film Eponine 1.jpg imagesCA0VUKGB.jpg letter Eponine.jpg|Éponine reading Cosette's letter to Marius eponine.jpeg tumblr_mh4khqsdwd1ro6c6oo1_1280.png A little fall of rain.png imagesCAUE1MK2.jpg alittlefallofraineponine.jpeg eponinethenardierpic.jpeg Thenardier and Eponine.jpg|Éponine being threatened by her father tumblr_mrempcEJw91saggmoo10_1280.jpg|Éponine in the Grand Finale tumblr_mjs9glOYXX1r2y1izo1_500.jpg tumblr_mqxvdjW4AQ1sdjsjxo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mr51qnYAwj1sdjsjxo1_1280.jpg|Éponine with her father and Montparnasse eponine-in-the-rain-samantha-barks.jpg tumblr_mruzut5Sd31s8xhtuo3_500.jpg|Éponine and Marius tumblr_mts91iwAsg1s6tq88o4_1280.jpg tumblr_mrempcEJw91saggmoo4_1280.jpg tumblr_mtu6cjuw5l1sdjsjxo2_500.jpg tumblr_mu0ltzRnN11sdjsjxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mrempcEJw91saggmoo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mrempcEJw91saggmoo5_1280.jpg tumblr_mpusm6zooR1su53zko1_1280.jpg tumblr_mug9onlPWU1sdjsjxo2_500.jpg|One Day More tumblr_muef3hHR6K1sdjsjxo2_500.jpg|On My Own tumblr_mvj51dXjRo1sdjsjxo1_500.jpg|Éponine, just after being shot Category:Characters Category:Characters in the musical Category:Characters who passed away Category:Members of the Thenardier family Category:Members of the Patron-Minette Category:Anime Characters